


Happy Hour

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: This was just a cute little thing for Valentine's Day: Just Malva and Siebold enjoying dinner, and each other-





	

"You've really done it, Siebold," Malva groused as best she could. "Truly, truly-" She clutched a wine glass, for she'd been sipping its contents to lessen her pain. Siebold sat across the way, looking as achingly content as she was now. In "honor" of Valentine's Day, he'd had taken upon himself to make a sumptuous dinner for them.

She presumed he was showing off, more than anything. He liked to feed her that way, so it seemed. But when dish after dish came, she was proven wrong. Everything was utterly splendid, with each leading to the other with ease. He could've only done it out of true love, for both her and his craft. Such food was not made to seduce, but rather to soothe.

Or it would have, had they not eaten like ravenous Snorlax earlier. As they sat stuffed and sated, the dishes below seemed their own recap of the evening's delight.

To start, he'd brought out Pomeg Berry halves, stuffed with their own contents, alongside spiced nuts and soft cheese. As they devoured them, they drank in sparkling Lemonade and the finest, most aromatic wine.

After that, there was a minted salad of Snivy and Gogoat leaves. Then there were little cups of soup, made from Farfetch'd broth with leeks. It cleared their sinuses, readying them for the main course: The breasts of that Farfetch'd, drizzled with a sauce of Cherubi. To accompany them were roasted root vegetables, hot and smoky.

Following that was the customary cheese plate, featuring a variety of Moomoo Milk cheeses from other regions. They were served alongside other palette cleansers: Combee honey, salted nuts and other Berry compotes. And once they were done, dessert would have come. However, the pair overestimated their hunger, their ability to handle so much pleasure.

So, there they sat: Two like souls, stuffed like Swalot after a great haul. Though uncomfortably full, they had no true regrets for their evening. So full was she that her rounded belly peeked through the cropped top she usually wore. She knew his belly was plump as well, though it was harder to tell through his chef's coat.

Nevertheless, it tickled her to imagine their fate, in spite of their usually refined natures. So, they sat in silence, until another spark arose. There was something vacant in Siebold's eyes, though she thought it due to bliss. But as he set a hand on his chin, she realized something was amiss.

"Wait, now I remember," he said with a weary smile. "There was something else I forgot to bring out!" As he slammed his hand on the table, Malva arched back with surprise. To eat another bite now was torture, the most delicious sort of agony. 

"What else could you possibly have?" she asked in exasperation, her head reeling. She swept her hand along the air to the numerous dishes beneath them. "We've probably eaten everything in Kalos! What else is there?" With a weary cock of his head, Siebold tapped his head and tried to get up. He was weighted down as she was, but it didn't deter him.

In time, he got up and shuffled towards the kitchen. As Malva sat in her chair, she tried to imagine what he could have up his sleeve. Only dessert could be a possibility, and she knew his pennant for rich dishes. The very thought excited and made her heart ache. Before she could worry about it, he returned with a rather small plate in hand.

"Iapapa Popovers!" Siebold exclaimed, referring to the pastries he held. Malva glanced up, only to see her one true weakness within reach. No matter hard she tried, she could never resist their sweet, sour tang. Though still stuffed, the popovers seemed a fitting end as anything tonight. They were as light as air, a burst of sunshine.

"I know how much you love them," he said as he set them on the table's last bare spot. "I got carried away tonight, I know." His eyes met own, their gleam filled with hope, happiness and even a bit of hunger. Despite her own discomfort, she couldn't deny either of their pleasures.

"I know you did it out of love," Malva replied with a tender smile. "I should only be so lucky, being how I am." She reached for a popover, her palm hovering above its gleaming top. Her eyes beckoned him forth, a last cap to their achingly joyous evening. "How about we share one this time, okay?"

With that, Siebold nodded back, glad to have pleased her so. In an instant, they grabbed opposite ends of a popover; It burst open, releasing a puff of fruit scented steam. Now with the pastry in hand, they leaned back, and savored its comforting taste. Neither could really ask for anything better at that moment.


End file.
